


Have Me Torn

by Newerman22



Series: Have Me Torn [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A really important tree, Daddy Kink, F/M, Frank and Gee fight over a girl, High School AU, Highschool AU, I'll tag more later - Freeform, I'm writing this instead of sleeping, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Other, Smut, Tent Sex, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, i can't tag, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newerman22/pseuds/Newerman22
Summary: Jacklynn Ross moves to New Jersey during the summer before her junior year and discovers her amazing neighbor Gerard Way. When Jacklynn decides to take a walk she comes across Gerard, Ray, Mikey, and Frank. What will happen to the group when she develops feelings for Frank and Gerard both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here so yay! Also uploaded on Wattpad if you're interested

“Here we are, home sweet home.” I hear my father say. I open my eyes and see a slightly green two story house. I groan before opening the car door and stepping onto the sidewalk. My dad walks around to the back of the car and grabs a box.  
“Well go on inside. Check it out. You can start unpacking your room if you want, it's upstairs, you get the whole floor to yourself, all of your other stuff is already up there, you just need to put it away.” I nod as I turn to grab my bag and box from the car before making my way to my new room. I walk into the house and the smell of paint slaps me in the face. I look around to see tarps on the floors covered with splatters of paint. Carefully, I walk around to the stairs, trying and failing not to step in wet paint. Sighing, I take my shoes off in the stairwell and continue walking to my room. Thankfully the door was open so it was easy for me to walk in and set my stuff on the bed.  
This room is a lot larger than the one at my moms, I even have a closet. There is a large dresser next to the closet door, a bookshelf next to my bed, a desk across from my bed, and shelves mounted along the walls. The walls are a deep blue and my bedspread is red flannel. I look around, trying to decide what to put where. Books on the bookshelf, lamp on the desk, clothes in the dresser, shoes in the closet, music on the shelf above the bed, I’ll deal with the posters and stuff like that later, and telescope by the window. About ten minutes into unpacking and I’m sweating my ass off. I take off my shirt leaving me in my sports bra and shorts as I continue to unpack. I find my cassette tapes and player so I decide to listen to music while I unpack. I sway my hips in time to whatever comes on, I’m not sure how or when but somehow I got to the point where I am jumping and screaming along to Livin’ on a Prayer.  
I look around my room and laugh. Most of my things are put away. I look at my watch, 3:30. I throw on my Queen shirt that I cut into a tank top and my blue Converse before walking back downstairs.  
“Hey dad, I’m gonna go for a walk. Explore the neighborhood a bit.”  
“Alright, just be back before 5.” I step outside and look around, deciding to go left. I hum to myself as I walk, looking around at the houses. I tap my thighs and get lost in my own music, probably looking like an idiot as I do so.  
 _Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise playin in the street gonna be a big man someday  
You got mud on your face you big disgrace kickin your can all over the place  
Singin we will, we will, rock you  
We will, we will, rock you_  
“Buddy you’re a young man, hard man, shoutin’ in the street gonna take on the world someday.” I hear someone say.  
“You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavin’ your banner all over the place.” I hear another voice say. I look around to see a group of guys sitting under a tree a little ways ahead of me.  
“Singin’ we will, we will, rock you,” I sing with a slight laugh. I make my way over to them laughing.  
“You wanna sit down? We don’t bite, well, Frank does,” one of the guys says. All of the guys laugh, causing me to laugh too as I sit down. There are four guys, one has an afro, one with slick straight brown hair, one with shaggy black hair, and one with short black hair, pierced ears, and a lip ring.  
“Ignore Ray, I’m Frank Iero, and I promise I won’t bite you.” The guy with the lip ring says as he reaches his hand out and I gladly shake it.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Jacklynn Ross.”  
“Jacklynn, that’s a really pretty name. I’m Gerard Way, that’s my brother Mikey, and the thing with the huge hair over there is Ray Toro.” We all laugh as Ray punches Gerard. _So Gerard has long black hair, Mikey has the straight kinda blond hair, Ray has the afro, and Frank has piercings._  
“So Jacklynn, you obviously have a good taste in music based on your shirt and how we met,” Frank begins, causing us to laugh. “How about you tell us a bit more about yourself.”  
“Well I’m 15, soon to be 16, and I just moved here from Michigan.”  
“Awesome! So you gonna be a sophomore when school starts?” Mikey asks.  
“A junior actually.”  
“Perfect! Looks like you, Frank and Mikey are in the same grade then, Ray and I are both 20, Frank’s 16, and Mikey’s turning 17 next month.” I nod along trying to remember all of this.  
“I feel so young right now guys.” I laugh. Gerard looks at his wrist, probably at a watch, and gasps.  
“Fuck, guys we gotta go, it’s getting close to four.” He stands up and the others groan before standing as well.  
“Oh damn, Donna’s gonna be pissed.” Frank grumbles.  
“Where are you going?” I ask as I get to my feet.  
“My house, wanna come with us? We’re just gonna watch movies and shit like that.” Gerard says.  
“Sounds like fun, but I gotta be home by five.”  
“That seems reasonable, let’s go.” Gerard smirks as the other three hit and jump on each other as they walk ahead of us. Mikey and Ray manage to get Frank on their shoulders, facing Gerard and I.  
“So Jacklynn, what’s your favorite Queen song?” Frank shouts, causing Gerard to laugh.  
“Probably Bohemian Rhapsody!” I shout back with a smile. Frank throws his hands in the air and howls.  
“I fucking love that song!”  
“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?” I hear from Mikey and Ray.  
“Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.” Frank shouts.  
“Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see!” The three of them sing.  
“I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy. Because I’m easy come, easy go.” Frank dramatically cries.  
“Easy go, huh?” Ray says before he lets go of Frank, causing him to fall on top of Mikey.  
“Asshole!” Frank and Mikey both shout. We all start laughing and continue on our way. We stop walking and I look at the house and realize that it’s across the street from mine.  
“No way.” I laugh. The guys turn to me, clearly confused. “I literally moved in across the fucking street from you guys.”  
“Dude seriously? That’s fantastic!” Gerard laughs.  
“That sucks for you ‘cause these nerds will never leave you alone again!” Ray laughs before running into the house. We all laugh and follow him inside.  
“Mom, we’re home, we also kidnapped a neighbor.” Mikey shouts. The guys make their way to a staircase and walk down them and I follow, Gerard guiding me. I make it down to the basement and realize it’s a bedroom.  
“Sweet, is this your room?” I turn to Gerard who smiles at me.  
“Yeah, we always hang out down here, hope that’s okay.” I nod and look around. He has drawings scattered on a desk top, clothes on the floor, a bean bag chair and a couch next to his bed. Ray and Mikey sprawl out on the bed and Gerard falls onto the bean bag chair, Frank takes a spot on the couch and I join him.  
“So, what brings you to Jersey?” Frank asks, making all of the guys look at me.  
“Well my folks got divorced a few months back, and after a never ending custody battle my dad won full custody so we moved here.”  
“Rad.” Frank says, nodding his head.  
“When’s your birthday?” Ray asks.  
“Next month, the 17th.”  
“That’s awesome! Mines the 10th dude!” Mikey laughs.  
“Favorite color?” Gerard says.  
“Does black count?” I smile.  
“Of course!” He laughs.  
“Would you be comfortable answering more personal questions for me? I’m very nosy.” Frank smirks.  
“Sure, as long as you answer the same things you ask me.” I reply, making the other guys laugh.  
“Sounds like a plan. Guilty pleasure song?”  
“Either Pour Some Sugar On Me, or Cherry Pie. You?”  
“Ghetto Supastar, don’t judge.” He says, clearly more directed towards the guys. “You a virgin?” This question hangs in the air for a while, each guy staring at me like their lives depend on the answer.  
“No. You?” I answer truthfully, making Gerard’s eyes go wide. Mikey and Ray just look at me for a while until Frank answers.  
“No. How old were you your first time?” Mikey and Ray shift and the bed so they are sitting cross legged and looking right at me.  
“14, you?”  
“Damn girl.” Mikey laughs.  
“I was 15. Who was it? I mean I know I don’t know him but still.”  
“His name was Isaac Mitchell, and he was 17 at the time.”  
“So you like older men, huh?” Ray says as he ruffles his hair and smirks at me.  
“Always have.” I laugh.  
“Well mine was with Jamia Nestor at a New Years party.”  
“What about the rest of you guys?” I ask, looking around at them.  
“Well I lost mine at a party when I was 16 and I don’t remember her name, so that’s great.” Ray laughs.  
“I was 17 and it was with my ex girlfriend Lyn-z.” The guys all boo at hearing the name so I look at Gerard with a confused face and he chuckles. “She was sleeping with this asshat named Bert the entire time we were dating.”  
“That sucks.”  
“Well I still haven’t lost mine so you all suck.” Mikey says, making everyone laugh.  
“Don’t worry Mikes, some day Pete will grow a pair and ask for your hand.” Ray sing-songs, and Mikey just flips him off.  
“I’m not gay! Pete and I were just really close last year because I was the only person he trusted.” They all laugh, I join them out of awkwardness.  
We talk for a while, they ask me about my favorite bands and songs, I ask them about life here in Jersey. I check my watch and curse under my breath.  
“Guys this has been a blast, I really hope we can do it again sometime soon, but if I don’t get home now my dad will kill me.” The guys groan a bit and Frank throws his arm around me.  
“Don’t leave me with these freaks!” He play cries.  
“Fuck you Iero!” Mikey laughs.  
“Let the poor girl go you jerk!” Ray says. Frank sighs and takes his arm off of me and I stand up to leave.  
“Let’s hang out again tomorrow?” Gerard asks.  
“Yeah totally, when and where?” I smile.  
“Just walk over here whenever you can I guess, we’ll be here.” Mikey says with a smirk.  
“Just let yourself in, it’s fine. Our parents will be at work tomorrow anyway.” Gerard says as he stands up and walks towards me.  
“I’ll walk you out.” He smiles at me while the other guys shout goodbyes at me, I return them with a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been about three weeks since we moved and the guys and I have really bonded. Most of my days have been spent with either all of them or just Mikey and Gerard at their house. I wake up one morning to my dad shouting curse words downstairs. I groan and look at my watch, 9:20. It’s probably too early to go over to Gerard’s house, so I decide to take a shower and eat something before I go. Sitting up I look out my window to see Gerard mowing his lawn. Shirtless.

“Fuck.” I whisper to myself. The sun shines down on his chest, reflecting the light in a perfect way. His long bangs hang down into his face in a gorgeous manner that gives me chills every time he shakes them out of his face. He is toned, but not over the top, he’s in great shape, clearly, his arms are perfectly muscular without crossing the line of looking like an action figure, he’s wearing an old pair of ripped jeans that fit him loosely, every so often dipping low enough to expose his hips and he has to readjust and pull them up again.

_Let them fall down._

He looks around in my direction and smirked before looking away. I blush and get out of bed, walking to my bathroom.

Letting the hot water shower over me, I stand there thinking about Gerard.

_I lie on a bed, red rose petals scattered on the comforter and candles lit on the side tables._

_“Beautiful baby girl. All laid out and perfect just for me. Fuck.” Gerard groans as he walks over to me. “Say my name baby girl. Love the way it sounds from your gorgeous lips.”_

_“Gerard!” I moan._

_“Yeah baby, say it again.”_

_“Gerard touch me, please I need you Gerard, Gerard please.”_

_“Fuck.” His lips connect with mine, tongue demanding entrance which I gladly allow. I hear a zipper, and feel his fingers running down my naked body._

_“Jacklynn.” I hear._

_“Jacklynn!”_

“Jacklynn! Your friends are here!” I hear my dad shout, destroying my day dream. I sigh and turn off the water, grabbing my towel.

“I’ll be down in a minute, I just got out of the shower!” I shout through the door.

“Alright.”

I step out of the shower and grab the clothes I had set out, panties and a matching bra, ripped highwaist paint splatter shorts, and a low cut Guns ‘N Roses tank top that shows the side of my bra when I raise my arms and has a low enough cut to show off my cleavage. I braid my long wet hair and start on my makeup. Royal blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner top and bottom, basic foundation and blush. Looking in the mirror I decide I need something else to complete this, so I go into my room and put on a choker and put on my red converse before walking downstairs to find my father talking to Frank, Mikey, and Gerard.

“Hey, what are you guys going here?” I ask. The three guys look at me and smile, Gerard giving me more of a smirk.

“We were wondering if you would be interested in coming on an adventure with us.” Mikey laughs.

“What kind of an adventure?” I ask.

“That is for us to know, and you to find out, my dear.” Frank states, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry Jacklynn, I already talked to them about it, go pack a bag and have fun. I’ll see you next week.” My dad tells me with a smile.

“Next week?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! Don’t worry.” My dad smiles, he looks at me like he knows something I don’t.

I head back upstairs and throw enough stuff into my bag as I need for a week before I head back down and leave with the guys. We walk across the street to Gerard’s house, Frank and Mikey ahead of us and Gerard right next to my side.

“So what exactly do you guys have planned?” I ask Gerard, craning my neck to look up at him, he isn’t extremely tall, but he’s still tall next to my entire five feet of height.

“Well, every summer the guys and I go on a camping trip for a week before school starts. It’s a tradition that we’ve been doing since Ray and I got our licenses and we want you to come with us this year.” He says.

“Really? I’ve only known you guys for about a month and you’re really willing to let me in on your traditions?” I ask with a laugh.

“Most definitely. We’ve claimed you as one of our own Jacklynn.” I hear from Frank.

“Claimed me? That's kinda kinky Frank.” I say through my smile as I set my bag down on their lawn. Mikey laughs and Frank jumps on his back, making him laugh harder.

“So how's this gonna work Gee?” Mikey shouts as he falls on the ground, trapping Frank underneath him.

“Well we gotta wait for Ray, he's bringing his truck so that we can throw our crap in the bed and have more room. The backseat will get kinda cramped so I figured that we'd stick the shortest of us there, so Mikey you'll have shotgun.” Gerard says.

“Get your boney ass off of me!” Frank shouts, pushing Mikey off of him and gasping for air as he's finally freed. I laugh as I sit down in the grass with my legs straight in front of me and my arms behind be supporting my weight. Gerard sits down next to me with a groan that sends shivers through my body. He must have noticed because he chuckles a bit before sighing.

“So what are we going to do for a week?” I ask.

“Well we usually just fuck around all day and roast hotdogs and shit like that and then we sleep in tents or just on top of blankets.” Frank says.

“Sometimes we’ll walk up to the lake and swim.” Mikey says.

“Sounds like fun.” Ray pulls in their driveway after about 10 minutes of us just sitting around and talking. When I go to stand up Frank grabs my hand and helps me get to my feet, making me blush when he pulls me into his chest.

“Sorry about that.” He chuckles, pulling away. I turn around to grab my bag but it's gone.

“Looking for this? Don't worry I got it.” Gerard smiles at me. His gaze moves to something behind me but quickly returns to meet mine, making me smile.

“Jacklynn, you can go ahead and get in the truck. I need to talk to Gerard for a minute.” Frank says, his voice deeper than normal. I look back at him to see if everything's alright, and he smiles at me.

“Yeah sure. If you snoop through my bag I'll kill you.” I say with a smile. I walk over and get in the backseat of Ray’s truck.

“Are you ready babe?” Ray turns his head to ask me.

“I'm not your babe! And fuck yeah I'm ready. Bring it on.” I laugh, playfully punching his arm. Mikey looks out the window at Frank and Gerard then turns back to Ray, cocking his head to the side slightly and raising his eyebrows. I look over at Ray who nods, then turns to me and smiles.

“What?” He asks.

“What's going on with Frank and Gee?” I ask both him and Mikey. They look at each other then at me, like they are trying to decide what to say.

“If we tell you it would just ruin the trip.” Ray says, running his hand through his wild hair.

“And it's not really our thing to tell. You can talk to them if you want I guess, but I think it'd be best for them to confront you about it.” Mikey says. I nod my head and look out the window at Frank and Gerard. They seem to be having a deep conversation, both excessively waving their hands as they speak. Gerard points to the truck and then at my house. Wait, are they talking about me? I look at Frank who just shakes his head at Gerard. They talk for a minute or two more before walking over to the truck. Frank gets in the left of me and Gerard on the right.

“Well that seemed interesting. Care to share what that was about?” I ask, looking between the two.

“All in good time, Jacklynn.” Frank says, his hand patting my thigh. I make eye contact with him and I expect to see his usual glow, but instead I see pain, and what I’m pretty sure is anger.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s hit the road guys, come on!” Gerard says with a laugh, but I don’t move my gaze from Franks. I can’t tear myself away from the beautiful glowing golden brown of his eyes. His hand still sits on my thigh, and I don’t want it to move. _Where is this coming from? Since you met these guys you’ve had a thing for Gee, why Frank all of a sudden? Yeah, you’ve been attracted to both of them since the start but you always felt more drawn to Gerard. What does it matter anyway, they aren’t actually arguing about me, are they?_

“Let’s play some car games guys! It’s gonna be a long fucking drive and I’m already bored.” I hear Ray shout, causing Frank to look away from me.

“Dude we haven’t even left the driveway yet.” Frank laughs.

“Well I’m still bored.” Ray smiles as he pulls out of the Way’s driveway.

“Ray, why aren’t there seat belts back here?” I ask with a laugh.

“There aren’t any seat belts in this truck, darling. If you want I’ll hold you close for safety.” Gerard says, moving his arm around my shoulder and bringing me into his side, away from Frank.

“She’d be safer with me, dude.” Frank says, his voice a little harsher than normal, but he ends his words with a smile.

“I think she’d be safer if you left her the fuck alone!” Mikey snaps with a laugh. Gerard takes his arm off of my shoulder and raises his hands in defense and I make my way back to the center of the seat, Frank’s hand finding my thigh again.

“Let’s play Would You Rather!” Ray shouts, practically bouncing in the driver's seat. The guys groan and laugh, Frank rolls his head back and Mikey shakes his head.

“Fine, you ask first Toro.” I sigh, trying to seem disinterested even though I’m excited for the chance of asking some dirty and personal questions.

“Alright, Frank. Would you rather, be covered in thousands of paper cuts and have to swim five miles in a lake of lemonade or never have sex again?” He laughs.

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Frank shouts with a smile.

“It’s my question, now answer it!”

“Swim in lemonade lake with cuts, I guess.”

“Okay now you have to ask someone something!” Ray says excitedly.

“Oh my god Toro you’re like a child. Fine, Jacky.” He looks at me and I know his lips are moving but I can’t focus on the words, I only notice the way he smirked through his words and the way his lip ring moved as he spoke.

“Jacky? Which one?” Mikey asks.

“Oh sorry, I kinda spaced out. Can you say it again?” I blush, making Frank smile.

“I said, would you rather have a three way with two guys or one guy and another girl?” He licks his lips after he asks, making me shiver.

“Two guys for sure. With only one guy the girls are always expected to make out or something.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Gerard asks.

“Maybe. Okay, Mikey. Would you rather watch Gerard fuck someone or have Gerard watch you?”

“What the actual fuck?” Mikey asks, everyone else in the car laughing besides the brothers.

“Answer the question!” I laugh.

“Well would I know if he was watching me or would he be like watching through a door?” He blushes a little as he speaks.

“You would know, but Gerard wouldn’t know that you know, you know.”

“Fuck. I guess I’d rather have him watch me you disgusting fuck.” He laughs.

The drive consists of laughter and joking, singing and shouting lyrics on the radio, and Frank’s hand resting on my thigh. Ray takes an exit and drives down an extremely curvy road for a while before stopping in the middle of nowhere.

“Where are we?” I ask when we stop.

“Our home for the next week.” Ray smiles. Ray and Mikey hop out of the truck and start to set up camp first, Frank looks at me with a smile and squeezes my thigh before getting out as well. I go to follow him but Gerard stops me.

“I need to talk to you privately for a second Jacklynn.” He says sternly. I sit back down and turn so I’m facing him.

“What’s up Gee?” I ask, trying to keep my cool when the only thing on my mind is my fantasy I had in the shower, only now it includes Frank.

“I saw you watching me this morning, you looked pretty interested in what you saw. I was hoping maybe sometime this week I would be able to give you that view again or maybe even more, but since you had Frank’s hand on your thigh the entire ride I think I'll just leave you for him. Although, I would prefer if I was somehow involved with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I saw you watching me this morning, you looked interested in what you saw. I was hoping maybe sometime this week I would be able to give you that view again or maybe even more, but since you had Frank’s hand on your thigh the entire ride I think I'll just leave you for him. Although, I would prefer if I was somehow involved with you.” I’m speechless, I just stare at him.

“What?”

 

“You heard me Jacklynn, but hear me on this. Frank just wants in your pants, he may seem interested in you but it won’t last. I’m interested in you, all of you. Franks relationships last for a week or two, and he’s done as soon as they fuck. But if you’re interested in Frank, I’ll let you be.”

“So what if I am interested in Frank? And his hand was only on my thigh because there was so little room in the backseat!” I try to defend myself.

“Even if you are interested in Frank, are you interested in me?” His eyes are full of hope as he speaks.

“I, I, uh. You’re five years older than me Gerard!” He moves closer.

“Age is just a number. Are you interested in me?” He asks again, moving closer.

“Gerard I’ve only known you a few weeks.”

“Are you interested in me?” He asks, his voice harsh.

“Yes.” He smiles and grabs my hand.

“Let’s get out there so the guys aren’t suspicious.” He lets go of my hand and gets out of the truck, leaving me overwhelmed with what just happened. Frank is interested in me? What the fuck just happened? Frank doesn’t seem like the ‘fuck and dump’ sorta guy, maybe Gerard is jealous? He has nothing to be jealous of, I’m not his! He’s five years older than me, that’s illegal! I can fantasize about him, but I can’t have him. I step out of the truck and see Frank and Mikey setting up a tent and Ray and Gerard setting up another.

“How’s this gonna work? Four guys, one girl, two tents.” I ask with a laugh, hoping but at the same time terrified that I will be in the same tent as Frank and Gerard.

“Well we were gonna let you pick who slept with who. Fuck, I mean who sleeps together. Shit.” Ray says, making Gerard and Mikey laugh.

“Where you sleep and who you share a tent with.” Frank says with a smile.

 

“I don’t think I can chose. You boys will just have to fight for the right to accompany me to bed.” I sigh, trying to sound disinterested.

“I challenge you, Sir Toro, to a duel for the honor of sleeping in the same tent as the fair maiden Jacklynn.” Gerard laughs, grabbing a pole from the tent bag.

“On guard, Sir Way!” He gives an evil laugh and grabs a pole from the tent bag as well.

“Hello. My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.” Gerard says as he tries to stab Ray with the tent pole.

“Indigo, I am your father!” Ray says with a low voice.

“No! It’s not true!” Gerard ‘cries’, dropping to his knees as Ray stands above him grinning evilly.

“Say it!” Ray brings the tent pole up above Gerard, ready to strike.

“Never!” Gerard shouts, grabbing Ray by the knees and bringing him crashing down to the ground. They wrestle on the ground while the rest of us laugh, until finally Gerard manages to pin Ray to the ground.

“Any last words?” Gerard asks with a smirk. Ray looks away, as if he’s thinking very carefully about what he’s going to say, and smiles.

“Moist.” Gerard groans and rolls off Ray with a push before they both start laughing. I start laughing as well and sit down next to the tent Frank and Mikey were setting up and they sit next to me, Frank on my left and Mikey on my right. I lean over and rest my head on Frank’s shoulder, curling myself into his side.

“Can I just sleep here?” I sigh. He smiles and brings his arm around me, pulling me even closer to him.

“I’m fine with that.” He smirks.

“Of course you are, Iero!” Ray laughs.

“What does that mean?” He looks at Ray, but I look at Gerard. He’s staring daggers at Frank, this is the angriest I have ever seen him before, he looks like he could kill something, or someone.

“You know what he means!” Mikey laughs.

“I’m gonna go take a leak, I’ll be back.” Gerard sighs as he walks away.

“Oh Frankie boy, we see right through the act. You just want to cuddle with the pretty girl!” Ray smiles.

“There’s another girl here?” I joke as I sit up, Frank’s arm still comfortably around my shoulder.

“Wait, do you really think you’re not pretty?” Mikey asks, looking into my eyes.

“Well, no. I’ve never been called ‘beautiful’ or ‘pretty’. I’ve always been ‘that weird girl who wears ripped jeans and chokers’, the goth girl, the suicidal girl. Never the pretty girl.” Frank’s arm tightens around my waist, pulling me closer.

“What the fuck? That’s so fucking dumb.” Mikey says.

“You are so fucking beautiful Jacklynn, don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” Frank says, brushing my hair out of my face.

“Who ever told you that you’re anything less than perfect is a fucking idiot, if anyone says anything like that while we’re around, I will personally kick their ass.” Ray says.

“The only way you'll ever win a fight is if you suffocate them with your hair.” Mikey laughs.

“You're just jealous of its power.” Ray ruffles his hair with his hands, making Mikey push him jokingly.

“What's Mikey jealous of now?” Gerard says as he comes back.

“Toros fro.” I laugh.

“Well of course he's jealous of it. His hair is all greasy and lifeless.” Gerard laughs, running his hand through Mikey's hair.

“Your face is greasy and lifeless.” Mikey says, punching Gerard in the leg.

“Fuck you!” Gerard shouts with a laugh.

“I'd rather not Gerard, first of all you're my brother and second of all there's a hot chick here.” Mikey smirks.

“Mikes.” I sigh.

“No Jacklynn! We're not doing this again! You're so fucking gorgeous I almost had a panic attack the first time we were alone because I didn't want to embarrass myself.” Mikey says.

“Jacky, you don't think you're beautiful?” Gerard says, his voice soft. He's looking at me instead of Frank so I figure he's over that.

“I don't know, I've always hated how I look and I've never been told that I'm beautiful by a person I love.” I sigh and I feel Frank’s arm tighten around my side again.

“That's fucking ridiculous. We fucking adore you and all think you're the most beautiful and amazing girl we've ever met.” Gerard says.

“Can we just talk about something besides me?” I say.

“Only if you realize you're perfect.” Frank says.

“Fine! I'm pretty.” I says quietly.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.” Ray smirks.

“I'm pretty.”

“What?” Mikey says.

“I said I'm pretty!” I shout with a laugh.

“Damn fuckin right you're pretty. And don't you ever forget it.” Frank smiles and he plants a kiss on my forehead causing me to blush.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Mikey laughs. Frank flips him off and smiles.

“So what do you guys want to do now?” I ask, looking around. Mikey is looking from Ray to Gerard before shrugging and Gerard looks at me, I can't tell if he's angry or jealous, but he looks pained.

 _What’s the matter?_ I mouth. He shakes his head and nods to Frank.

 _Stop_. I mouth again.

“Why don't we play like truth or dare or something?” Ray asks.

“That's more fun in the dark by the fire. Why don't we do something else?” Mikey groans.

“You guys ever played Paranoia before?” I ask.

“No but that sounds interesting. What is it?” Frank says.

“Okay so it's a lot like truth or dare but you only ask questions. So the person to your left asks you a question, but no one else can hear it, and you have to answer it to everyone. Then you flip a coin or something and if it's heads you move to the next person but if it's tails you have to tell everyone what the question was before moving on.” I smile.

“Let's do it that's sounds awesome!” Ray laughs. The guys move so we're in a closer circle, Frank still holding my side, and Gerard now sits to my right.

“Okay so who's gonna start?” Mikey asks.

“Well it's Jacklynn’s game so why doesn't she go first.” Gerard says.

“Okay fine. Anyone have a quarter?” I smile.

“I gotcha. Let's get going.” Frank reached into his pocket and pulls out a quarter. I lean over and put my hand next to Gerard's ear before I ask the first question.

“Do you want to fuck me?” I whisper, pulling my hand away slowly. He looks at me and swallows, nodding his head.

“Yes.” I look over at Frank and open my hand and he lays the quarter in my palm. I flip the coin and look Gee on the eye before looking at the coin.

“Heads.” This is gonna be fun


	4. Chapter 4

The next hour or two was spent asking questions and laughing, most of the questions that involved me were pretty dirty.  
••••••

“Do you find me attractive?” Frank whispers in my ear.

“Yes, I have since I've known you guys.” He flips the coin, heads.  
••••••  
“Have you ever jerked yourself off thinking about me?” I whisper to Gerard.

“Yeah, several times.”

Heads.  
••••••

“In an alleyway behind the gas station on 4th.” Ray laughs before Frank flips the coin.

“Tails Toro, fess up.”

“The question was where's the weirdest place you've ever woken up.”

“What the fuck Ray?” I laugh, he just smiles and shrugs his shoulders.  
••••••

“What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done with a guy?” Frank whispers.

“Let me think, well I've done the whole “Daddy” thing before, I've been cuffed, but probably being choked.” I hum.

“Tails, tails, tails!” Mikey and Ray chang, fingers crossed and eyes shut as Frank flips the coin.

“Boom! Tails.”

“He asked what the kinkiest thing I've ever done before was.” I laugh.

“Fuck, girl.” Ray smirks.

“Did you like any of those things?” Gerard asks.

“Kinda, yeah.”  
••••••

“This isn't a question, but I want you to say, “Please daddy” if you're comfortable with it. If not just say my name and someone else's here, when I flip the coin and it's tails I'll say what the question was.” Frank says in a low whisper.

“Please daddy.” I almost moan.

“Heads.”  
••••••  
“Do you have kinks? If so, what are they?” I whisper to Gerard.

“Yes. It's kinda weird but, uh, it's a dom/sub sorta thing.” Fuck.

“What the fuck did you ask him?” Ray laughs.

“That's my brother I don't want to fucking know! Oh god let it be heads!” Mikey sighs.

“Just flip the coin Iero.” I smirk. He flips the coin and looks at it, then between the rest of us, not saying a word.

“Well?” Gerard asks.

“It’s tails, tell us your secrets!” Frank laughs.

“Fine, she asked if I had any kinks, and if I did what they were.” Gerard smirks.

“Fuck I didn’t need to know that!” Mikey shouts, leaning back and laying on the grass behind him.  
••••••

“You ever had a sex dream?” Frank whispers.

“Yeah, if you play your cards right, you might be able to make one a reality.” I wink. Frank flips the coin and sighs.

“Heads.”

“That's not fair, all of the good sounding ones are heads.” Ray fake pouts.  
••••••  
“What's the longest you've ever lasted in bed?” I whisper.

“Probably an hour, hour and a half, somewhere around there.”

“Tails bitch!” Frank laughs.

“She asked what’s the longest I've ever lasted in bed was.” Gerard blushes, causing the guys to laugh.  
••••••  
“Would you rather fuck Mikey or me?” Frank asks

“You.” I answer, probably a little too quickly.

“Well that seemed like an easy answer. You sure?” Ray laughs.

“Positive.” I smile.

“Tails.” Frank smirks.

“Fuck me.” I sigh.

“Exactly! I asked if she'd rather fuck me or Mikey.”

“I'm offended! Is it because of my hair?” Mikey asks.  
••••••  
“How long have you wanted to fuck me?” I whisper.

“Fuck that's a hard one. Well I would say forever, but that's kinda cheesy so I'll just say about three weeks.” Three weeks, so he's wanted me ever since he met me. Nice.

“You're cheesy no matter what Gee.” Mikey laughs.

“I'm the king of the cheddar!” Gerard laughs.

“Well the king of the cheddar better start talking ‘cause it's tails.” Frank smiles. Fuck

“She asked me how long I've had my most recent crush.” Gerard lies, but the guys believe him.  
••••••  
“Oh Jacklynn, hands down.” Frank laughs.

“Flip the coin mother fucker I want to know what it is!” I say, punching Frank in the arm playfully before he flips the coin.

“Suck on that! Heads, so I don't have to tell you anything.” He sticks his tongue out at me and laughs.  
••••••

“If I were to ask you out, what would your answer be?” Frank whispers in my ear. What do I say? I want to say yes, but I also really like Gerard. Gee said that Frank just wants to fuck me, but what if he's just saying that so I'll go out with him? I can't date Gee, he's five years older than me and that's illegal, at least until I'm 18. Fuck, Franks staring at me, what am I gonna say?

“Yes.” Well that was unexpected.  
••••••  
“I'm bored. Let's get hammered!” Ray shouts before walking over to the cooler next to the tent that still needs assembled.

“About fucking time!” Mikey laughs. Ray drags the cooler to the center of our circle, taking his own beer before take ours.

“You know, I don't think getting drunk will make you any less bored, we should play would you rather.” Gerard smirks as he opens his bottle.

“Dude we played that in the car.” Mikey groans.

“I'm in. But let's add a twist, shall we?” Frank smiles.

“What kind of twist?” I ask.

“Like you can only as questions that are possible to do right now, and whichever one you chose you have to do. So if I ask Mikey if he would rather make out with me or Ray he would chose one and then make out with them, probably me.”

“You wish! He would totally make out with me, Iero. He loves the fro.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Frank laughs, taking a drink of his beer.

“So who’s gonna ask first?” Gerard smiles, looking around.

“I’ll go I guess. Gerard, would you rather have Jacky sit on you until your next turn, or be able to insult me right now, as harsh as you want?” Frank smirks.

“Well that’s an easy one. I can insult you whenever I want to, dude.” He laughs.

“Why are you dragging me into this?” I sigh through a smile, walking over and sitting on his lap.

“Ray, would you rather be punched by me or Mikey?” Gerard asks.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve this?” He laughs.

“Just answer the question Toro.”

“Fine. Mikey, just not in the face or the dick.” Mikey smiles and takes a drink if his beer before standing up, punching Ray in the back.

“Fuck you guys I hate this game.” Ray coughs out as we all laugh.

“Frank, would you rather eat a chunk of grass or eat a really burnt marshmallow?” Ray asks with a smile. We all start laughing and as I rock back trying to take in a deep breath, I feel Gerard gasp and his hand moves to my hip, gripping tightly as he rocks his hips up gently into mine.  
“Fuck.” He whispers.  
“What the actual fuck kind of question is that, Toro?” Mikey laughs.  
“I’m not good at this kind of shit!” He laughs.  
“Give me a fucking marshmallow.” Frank smiles.  
Another hour or two goes by of sexual questions and jokes and somehow I ended up drunk in my tent with Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut. Just warning you it's not very well written. I suck at smut sorry.

“Hey, Jacklynn?” Frank whispers, his forehead press against mine, his hands on my hips.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I be honest with you?” I move my hands up and wrap them around his neck.  
“Of course you can. What is it?”  
“I like you, Jacky, I have since I met you. You're so beautiful and smart, I'm actually taller than you, and I just get lost in your beautiful eyes every time I look at you. I can't get you out of my head Jacky, and I honestly don't want to. Please tell me you feel the same way.” I stare at him, eyes locked with his, and I bring my hand to his face.  
“Stop talking and kiss me.” I smile.  
Frank smiles and instantly connects his lips to mine. He kisses me with passion, his tongue tracing my lips. I groan and grab a fistful of his beautiful dark hair as his tongue brushes over my own. His hands travel down my sides and back up to my breasts, he groans as he takes them in his hands. I buck my hips into his, feeling his hard cock push into my thigh. He groans and dips his head into my neck, biting and sucking, leaving bruises that will be hard to explain to the guys tomorrow.  
“These clothes,” Frank begins, his hands going to the hem of my shirt, “need to come off. Now.” He punctuates his words with a harsh bite on my neck earning a moan from me. I raise my arms above my head so he can easily slide off my shirt. He starts to leave sloppy kisses on my collarbone bone and begins to trail them down to my bra.  
“Damn baby girl, you look so fucking gorgeous like this. All for me. Fuck.”  
“All for you Frankie, all yours.” I moan. His hands find the button on my shorts as his lips claim mine again. I squirm out of my shorts, leaving me in my underwear.  
“Holy shit Jacky, shit. You are so fucking beautiful. Goddamn.” He goes to unhook my bra, but I grab his wrists before he can.  
“Not until you're in your underwear too.” I say, pulling at his shirt. He growls before taking off his jeans and shirt, his eyes absolutely predatory. He raises an eyebrow and smirks before reaching behind my back to unhook my bra, throwing it behind him.  
“Holy shit, fuck.” He ducks his head down and attacks my nipple with his mouth. He brings his hand to my other breast and I arch my back and moan as his other hand trails it's way down my stomach, slowing near my center. His hand slips into my underwear, fingers going straight to my clit.  
“Fuck, Frank!”  
“Yeah that's right baby, say my name.” He lets go of my breast and rests his forehead against mine, fingers working magic on my clit.  
“Frankie!”  
“Can you take my fingers baby girl?” I moan and nod my head.  
“Fucking hurry.” I groan.  
“Patience princess.” He slips two fingers inside of me as he bites my neck.  
“Move them, fucking jerk.” I groan.  
“That's not how you speak to me, Jacky, use your manners.” He tsks.  
“Please Frank! Please, I need to cum, let me cum Frankie!” That's all he needed to hear apparently because as soon as I say it he curls his fingers making me groan. He moves them around, scissoring me as his thumb rubs my clit.  
“Fuck, baby girl, so fucking tight. Oh my god Jacky fuck. You wanna cum?” He smirks.  
“Yes Frankie! Please, let me cum, please!” I say, probably a little too loudly but I don't care.  
“What's in it for me, little girl? Are you gonna make it worth it for me? You gonna suck my cock? Or are you gonna let me fuck your tight little pussy? I don't think you've earned it. Tell me what you're gonna do for me.” I writhe under his touch and moan at his words. I can feel the coil in my stomach tightening in the familiar feeling of pleasure as Frank’s fingers work magic inside of me.  
“Yes Frankie! Fuck my tight pussy! Fuck! I'll suck your cock whenever you want Frank, whenever you want. Shit! Just please let me fucking cum! Please!”  
“Okay baby girl. Cum for me.” I almost scream as I feel release, my hands clawing at his back as I reach my high. He pumps his fingers in a few more times and I whine at the overstimulation. Frank removes his fingers from me, brings them to his lips and licks them clean. I groan as I watch him sucks my juices off of his fingers.  
“Oh fuck baby girl, you taste even better than I imagined.” He rummages around the tent for a few seconds before sighing.  
“Shit. I don't have a condom. Blow me?” He smirks.  
“I would love to, but I don't have to. We can still fuck, I'm on birth control. I'm clean, are you?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Fuck.” Suddenly he's on top of me and I feel the head of his cock rubbing along my entrance, so close but not close enough.  
“Fuck me Frank.” I whine.  
“What do you say?” He smirks.  
“Please fuck me,” I moan. “Daddy.” Frank groans and slams into me. We both groan and he rolls his hips as I try to get used to his size, reaching my hands up to his neck and pull him in for a kiss. Our foreheads resting against each other he begins to roll his hips. I moan and arch my back as he begins to slowly thrust his hips into mine.  
“Oh, fuck! Baby girl you're so tight, so fucking good. Best fucking pussy I've been in. Fuck!” He starts to pick up speed and the sound of our moans and skin slapping skin fills the tent.  
“You gotta promise me something baby girl, promise me no one else will fuck you. I'm the only one who can have you from now on, okay? Fuck baby girl. Please promise me that.”  
“Yes Frankie, only you. I'm yours. I promise.” He kisses me, biting my lower lip and he stops his hips. “Frankie! Move!” I groan.  
“If you are gonna be mine, then you have to stay the fuck away from Gee, you hear me? He wants to take you from me. I can't have that.” He punctuates his words with a thrust. “You can still hang out with him but only if I'm there. You are mine!” He begins to pound into me again, whatever rhythm he had before faltering. Obviously close, he brings his hand down to my clit, his fingers bringing me even closer to the edge.  
“Fuck Frankie!” I shout as waves of pleasure pump through me.  
“Oh holy mother of fuck, Jacky!” He moans. Hips slowing as he releases inside of me. Panting, he pulls out and rolls over, pulling me with him. I curl into his chest, lazily running my finger along his jawline.  
“Hey, Frankie?” I whisper. His chest vibrates as he chuckles.  
“Yeah?”  
“What does this mean?” I feel him sigh and move one arm behind my back, and the other moves to hold my hand.  
“Well, I was hoping that it meant we could be together, you know, like a couple. I like you a lot Jacky, I have since I met you, and I don't want this to just be a one time thing.”  
“I was hoping you'd say that. Goodnight, Frankie.”  
“Good night, baby girl.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just realized that I forgot to make my text italic in most spots, so I went through and edited everything! Sorry.

It's been about two weeks since Frank and I got together, Mikey and Ray think we're adorable and love it, but Gerard barely talks to us anymore. I mean, he’s still him and we get along fine, but sometimes I’ll catch him staring at me with a sad look on his face. It breaks my heart, but I’m with Frank, my feelings for Gerard aren’t going to get in the way and ruin something so great. I’ve never been as happy with anyone as I am with him, and I doubt anyone could make me feel the same way Frank does, not sexually, get your mind out of the gutter. Well, no sexually too, but not just that. He makes me feel like I’m the only thing in the world that matters, like I’m the only thing that has ever mattered, like I’m his oxygen, and I feel the same way about him. But the horrible thing is that I want to feel that with Gee, as bad as it sounds I want them both. I still think about Gerard sometimes, I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help it. A few days after we got back from camping, Gerard and I were alone together and I swear I could hear his heart break.

“ _What are you saying, Jacklynn?”_

_“I’m saying that I’m with Frank, Gee!”_

_“Why? Why him Jacky, and why not me?” His voice was quiet and hurt, but harsh and angry at the same time somehow._

_“Why? Gee you’re almost 5 years older than me!” I lean against the counter in his kitchen as he leans against the wall on the other side of the room._

_“So? What the hell does matter? Age is just a number, Jacky. Why would you let that get in the way?” He says as he makes his way to me._

_“It’s, it’s, illegal.” I stammer as he places an arm on each side of me, hands resting on the counter._

_“No it’s not. Once you turn 16 in a little over a week it would be fine.” Fuck, he’s right, but I have Frank. I’m not fucking this up._

_“Gerard, I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you want me to say. I like Frank, a lot, more than I probably even know at this point. I’m sorry.” Even though it’s hard, I say it. What I want to do is scream that I want them both, that I have feelings for them both, but that would never work, and I’m not going to lose my only friends._

_“Don't hit me with that bullshit apology. I know Frank, I've been his friend for years. And I know that the once he gets enough ass he's done with her. And I know the second he dumps you, you'll come crawling to me.”_

_“He's not going to dump me, and if you keep acting like this there's no way in hell that I would ever “come crawling” to you. I'm with Frank. Don't expect that to change anytime soon.”_

_“Just know that I'll be there the minute, no, the second, I hear you guys are through.”_

_“Gerard I-”_

_“No, Jacky, let me talk. I'll be there for you for whatever you may need. Because I know Frank, one day he loves a girl and the next he doesn't. It's slightly poetic. He doesn't love them like he did yesterday. But I want you to know that I could treat you so much better than you could even imagine. Just know that I'm here.” He presses his lips to mine, tongue tracing my lips, and pulls away sighing. He walks out of the room without another word._

“Earth to Jacky, you in there?” Ray laughs, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah sorry, just lost in thought, I guess.” Frank sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

“What were you thinking about?” He asks. _I can’t be honest, Gerard is laying on his bed and Frank is right here, quick, think of a lie!_

“Just, uh, just about how Mikey here is about to turn 17 and we don’t even have a party planned.” _Great save._

“We don't do parties. What we do is get super shitfaced. And besides, you children start school in two days anyway.” Ray smiles through his words.

“Children? How dare you!” Frank says, trying to sound offended only to fail with a laugh.

“We are just as mature as you nerds.” Mikey smiles, well not really. It's a Mikey smile, a half assed kinda happy but not really smile.

“Oh totally, your use of the word ‘nerd’ in that sentence totally proves that.” Gerard says. Mikey rolls his eyes and punches his brother with a laugh.

“You use nerd all the fucking time Gee.” Mikey says.

“Hey, I never said I was mature. I'm just not a child, I'm a fucking man.” He smirks.

“A man who still lives his his parents basement.” Ray laughs.

“A man who still cries during Disney movies.” Mikey states.

“A man who wears more eyeliner than my girlfriend.” Frank smiles, squeezing my side. He places his other hand on my thigh and kisses my cheek.

“At least I'm tall enough to ride on most roller coasters.” Gerard says while looking at Frank with a smile. Well, a smile that lasts until he looks at where Frank’s hand is. Once he sees that his smile fades and he looks anywhere else but at me.

“That was low.” Frank says with a small laugh.

“Like you, low to the ground.” Ray laughs.

“Shut it Toro, your hair is what makes you tall.”

“Don't hate the hair Frankie, what did it ever do to you?”

“I've smelled it.” Frank makes a disgusted face until Ray smacks his shoulder.

“It smells like fucking roses, shorty.”

“Sure it does.”

••••••••

_I shiver with pleasure as a hand runs down my side, landing on my hip with a tight squeeze before moving up to my hair along with another , running through it before resting on my face. As lips brush against my own, another set of hands find my hips, squeezing tightly._

_“Feel that, kitten? That's what you do to me.” Gerard whispers in my ear as he rubs his clothed hard-on on my ass. I moan and lean my head back, disconnecting from my kiss with Frank, but my lips are soon captured by Gerards. His tongue pads along my lip, and I open them wide enough to let him in. As Gerard and I kiss, Frank slides his hands along my waist and up my shirt to my bra._

_“Driving me crazy, little girl. You gonna be good for us? Hmm? Gonna let us pamper you like the princess you are?”_

_“I don't think she deserves to be treated like a princess, when she acts likes such a whore, Frankie. Teasing me, wearing such skimpy clothes, and she clearly isn't satisfied with just one of us. Fucking cock hungry little slut.”_

_“Well, as cock hungry as she is, she's still my princess. Our, princess.”_

I jolt awake at the sound of something hitting my window. I roll over to check my alarm clock, 2:26. What the fuck? I shift around and look to see the guys outside my window. I smile and shake my head as I get out of bed and open my window.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Frank is on Mikey's back, and Ray and Gerard are play punching each other.

“It's you children's last day of freedom!” Ray shouts.

“I don't think “you children's” is proper grammar.” Mikey laughs.

“Fuck off nerd.” Ray says with a smile.

“That still doesn't explain why you were throwing rocks at my window at 2 in the morning.”

“You need to get a jump on the day! So come down here and let's go!” Frank smiles. I can't say no to that damned smile.

“Alright! Give me a few minutes.”

“And hurry!” I hear Ray shout as I close my window. I get out of bed and start to look for clothes to wear, I find my high waisted shorts, my black lace bra, and my black Bowie crop top. I make my way to the bathroom to change and fix my hair, and then as quietly as I can walk downstairs to write a note for my dad.

 _Dad, heading out with the guys for a last day of summer thing, see you tonight. Love you, J_.

I grab my converse and throw them on before walking out the door. I see the guys over by the mailbox, their faces lit by the street light.

“Took you long enough.” Mikey laughs. Frankie looks at me and smiles.

“Hey baby.” He says as he walks over to me, brushing a hand through my hair before kissing me.

“Ahem.” I hear behind me. I break away from him reluctantly and I smile at the others. I hug Ray and I hear Gerard mumble something followed by Frank mumbling.

“You guys okay?” I ask, turning to them.

“Yeah babe, don't worry about it.” He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head, and I look over at Gerard who throws me a sad smile.

“Let’s roll!” Mikey shouts. We walk over to Ray’s truck and Frank and I hop in the back, Ray in the front, but Mikey and Gee stay outside.

“They coming or not?” I ask Ray, he just shrugs and looks at the brothers. Gee walks up to the front seat and Mikey to the back. _Mikes never sits back here._

“What's with the change up?” I ask, full well knowing the answer.

“Wanted the extra leg room, made a deal with Mikey.” He shrugs. I look over to Mikey, he just smiles before shrugging.

“Alright. So what are we doing on our last day of freedom, at 2:30 in the fucking morning?” I ask, trying to change the subject, and being actually curious about the answer.

“That is for us to know, and you to find out my dear.” Frank says, placing his hand on my thigh and kissing me.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jacky, we’re here.” Someone whispers. 

 

“JACKLYNN ROSS WAKE THE FUCK UP!” I hear a voice that is distinctly Ray’s, and I groan as I lift my head off of Frank's shoulder.

 

“What the fuck, Toro?” I groan, making him chuckle.

 

“What time is it?” I ask, rubbing my eyes.

 

“About 3.” Mikey says as he gets out of the car, shutting the door loudly.

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“The Big Apple, Gee has a friend who owns an after hours club and he’s gonna let us in, no ID needed.” Ray says. He closes his door, leaving Frank and I alone momentarily. 

 

“Did I sleep the whole ride?” 

 

“Yeah, you looked adorable.” He kisses my forehead. 

 

“Oh shut up. I was asleep, I’m only adorable if I try.” 

 

“Well that’s a load of shit, you’re always adorable.” He kisses the top of my head,  _ why is he being so lovey today?  _

 

“What’s up with you today?” I ask him. He moves his hand to my thigh and looks at me with a confused smile. 

 

“What do you mean, baby?” 

 

“You’re so, touchy, and weird. You’re never like this. What’s going on?” 

 

“Nothing, honey, don’t worry about it.” 

 

“No don’t do that, Frankie, what’s with you?” He sighs and moves his hand to the back of his neck. 

 

“Jacky, drop it, okay, it’s nothing. If you needed to know, I’d tell you, alright?” He snaps. He’s never taken that kind of tone with me before.  _ What the hell is wrong with him today? _

 

“What the hell, Frankie? What’s going on with you?”

 

“Nothing's going on with me, I’m not the problem in this situation.”

 

“So I am?” 

 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. Someone is pissed that I got you, okay? You don’t need to know this, it doesn’t concern you.”

 

“Got me? I’m not some prize to be won, Frank. What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me! I’m protective of you, is that so bad? You’re mine and no one else can have you.”   
  


“I’m not property Frankie!”   
  


“I’m not saying you are! You’re my girlfriend, and someone wants to steal you from me. You don’t need to worry about this.” 

 

“It’s Gee, isn’t it?” Frank goes silent. 

 

“Oh my god it is. What the hell is wrong with you Frankie?” 

 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with him! You’re mine, not his, and he hates me for it.” 

 

“Keep this up, and I won’t be yours for much longer. I hate this side of you. You need to calm down.”

 

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when he flirts with you all the time?” 

 

“He doesn’t flirt with me!”

 

“You are so blind, he never stops. It’s all he ever does anymore. He’s creepy, he has hundreds of drawings of you, I wanted to kill him when I found them. I burned most of them, but I know he’s made more.”  _ He has drawings of me? That’s so sweet.  _

 

“What the fuck, Frankie? How dare you!”

 

“Are you serious right now? He’s a creep! He’s obsessed with you, it makes me sick.” 

 

“Whatever, Frank. Let me out already.” He sighs and shakes his head, opening the truck door. I crawl out after him and sigh as Frank walks away, nearing the back entrance of the club. 

 

“What’s the matter, Jacky?” Ray asks, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing that needs to be said right now, let’s just have a great last day of summer.” I smile, placing my arm around his waist, too short to have it resting anywhere else. 

 

“Alright sweet cheeks, just know that I’m always here for you, okay? No matter what.”   
  
“Thanks, Toro. You’re great.” I smile.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He laughs. We make our way to the door, stopping just behind it. I look at the guys, all smiling like idiots as Gerard knocks three times on the door. We wait for a few seconds before a tall man, much taller than the guys with greasy, short black hair opens the door, smiling at Gee. 

 

“Gerard! Man, how you doing lately?” He brings Gee into a hug and pats him on the back with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Pretty good, Andy, how about you?”

 

“Fantastic, bro. You guys ready to party?” He asks.    
  
“That’s why we came.” I say with a smile.

 

“No. Fucking. Way. You guys brought a girl?” He says, walking over to me. “Blink twice if you need me to call the police.” 

 

“No, no. These guys are great. I’m here willingly, well, sort of. They woke me up, which I’m still mad about.” I laugh. 

 

“How the hell are you guys friends with such a hottie?” He smirks.   
  


“Hey now, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.” Frank says, getting closer to Andy, his hands clenched into fists. 

 

“Down, boy. Don’t get your panties in bunch.”

 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” He growls, getting even closer to Andy.

 

“Frankie knock it off, come on.” I say, frowning. He looks at me, then back at Andy.

 

“You better watch yourself.” He says before backing up. 

 

“Can we just go inside?” I ask, wanting this moment to be over quickly. Andy looks at me with a smile before opening the door.

 

“Welcome, children. Congratulations, you are now entering the coolest club in New York.” We all walk inside one by one, Gerard leading, and Mikey close behind him. The second I get inside, I am surrounded by people, all jumping to extremely loud music.  _ I already hate this place. _ We walk further inside, most likely heading to the bar. I’m so uncomfortable, there’s so many people. I try my hardest to keep up with the guys, pushing my way through the crowd. 

 

“Ow! Watch it, asshole.” I shout over the music as some drunk guy smashes into me, knocking me to the floor. I struggle to stand up, too many people crowding me and making me uncomfortable. 

 

“Need a hand, sweetheart?” A tall man stands in front of me. He has short blond hair, stands about 6 foot, and is wearing a leather jacket. He sticks out his hand and smiles at me, and I reach out and take it. He pulls me up and into him, our chests touching.

 

“What’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” He smirks, his hand now on my waist.

 

“I’m here with a group.” I say. 

 

“Girls night out?”

 

“No, actually. I’m the only girl in the group.”

 

“How could any guy be around you for longer than a minute without losing control of themselves? You’re gorgeous baby, let me buy you a drink.” I look around, the guys nowhere to be seen. 

 

“I really shouldn’t.”   
  


“Oh come on, just one drink.” 

 

“Alright, just one drink.” He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist, and I immediately regret everything. He walks me to the bar, hand tight around my waist, damn near dragging me with him. 

 

“What’s your poison, sexy?” I shiver with disgust, and quickly look around for the guys. 

 

“Uh, just a water actually.” I say, trying not to look at him.

 

“A water? Oh no, get this lady a shot of Fireball.” 

 

“I’m not drinking.”

 

“Yes, you are. I’m buying it, so you better fucking drink it.” The bartender pours a shot and slides it towards us. The guy hands me the shot, and I grab it with shaking hands. His arm tightens around my waist, and I feel my panic start to rise. I throw the drink in his face, thankfully getting him to let go of me for a moment.

 

“You little bitch!” I start walking away, but I feel his hand on my shoulder.

 

“Stop it!!” I scream.

 

“You fucking asshole, let her go!” I hear someone shout. Suddenly the creeps hand falls from my shoulder, I turn around to see Gee standing tall. Looking around I see Ray and Mikes at the bar a little ways down, Frank nowhere to be seen. 

 

“What, are you her boyfriend or something?” I look at Gee with pleading eyes, begging he can read my expression.  _ Just say yes, he’s scaring me, please save me.  _

 

“Yeah actually, I am. Now you let her go.”   
  


“She doesn’t seem very interested in you, why should I believe you?” He smirks.  _ This is a bad idea, but I need to do this. _ I walk over to Gee and place my hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He seems startled for a moment, but immediately melts into it. His hands cup my face, playing with my hair gently. His lips are amazing, so soft and plump. He’s gentle with me, but I know he’s holding back. I pull away, looking at the creep. He puts his hands up and walks away. 

 

“That was, uh, wow.” Gerard says, smiling at me. 

 

“Yeah I really was, thank you for that. Saving me, I mean.” I fumble with my words,  _ what the hell am I going to do now?  _

 

“Oh, yeah. Don’t mention it. It was my pleasure, really.” He smiles, cheeks glowing red.

 

“Dude, what the fuck was that?” Mikey shouts, pushing his brother gently. Ray comes up behind Gee and pushes back.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? What if Frankie saw that? Jacky what were you thinking?” 

 

“Guys knock it off. Gee saved me.” Mikey and Ray turn to me with a confused look on their faces.

 

“What do you mean?” Mikey asks.

  
“There was this asshole who wouldn’t leave her alone, and I was worried about her, so I stepped in and told him to leave her alone, he wouldn’t because she “didn’t seem interested” in me, so she kissed me. No big deal.” Gee says, his smile gone.

 

“Hello? Yes it is a big deal! Frank’s gonna fucking kill you!” Ray shouts.

 

“Not if he doesn’t know. It didn’t mean anything. So you nerds better not say anything.” I say.

 

“You sure about that?” Mikey asks.

 

“Yes, he doesn’t need to know. It was nothing. Where is he anyway?” 

 

“Went out for a smoke a while ago, should be back in any minute.” Gee says.

 

“Can we just forget this happened and move on with the day?” I ask. Mikey and Ray look at each other, at Gee, then back at me. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. Just, stay close to us for the rest of the day, okay?” Ray asks, eyes pleading.

 

“I will Ray, don’t worry. I’m really tired of this place, can we go somewhere else?” I ask, moving closer to Gerard, feeling very uneasy. 

 

“Yeah, let’s find Iero and we’ll get going.” Mikey says, looking at the distance between his brother and I, shaking his head slightly. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm now writing this series from Gerard's POV! Frank's will be soon to come! So go and check it out!

“I will Ray, don’t worry. I’m really tired of this place, can we go somewhere else?” I ask, moving closer to Gerard, feeling very uneasy.

 

“Yeah, let’s just find Iero and we’ll get going.” Mikey says, looking at the distance between his brother and I, shaking his head slightly. We walk out together, me very close to Gee, our hands brushing each other every now and then sending sparks through me. Ray and Mikes walk out ahead of us, Gee and I a good ten to fifteen or so feet behind them, people passing between the four of us.

 

“You alright, angel?” Gee asks. I look up at him, his face more gorgeous in this light than I have ever seen it before, making me seem to forget how to speak momentarily. 

 

“W-what?” I ask my beautiful friend.

 

“You alright, angel? With what happened back there? I mean, that guy and all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, it was horrible, but the end result wasn’t so bad. Kind of, pleasurable if you ask me.” 

 

“Oh really?” He smirks.    
  
“Really. I’m going to be honest with you okay, Gee. Frankie, ugh, Frank has been a real ass lately. I don’t think of him as this sweet caring man anymore, now he is this jealous monster who wants to monitor everything I do. He’s always so possessive, and I used to love that, you know? The rough, tough, dominant act, but now I’m kinda annoyed and a little worried about it. I want someone sweet, but passionate, who will let me be free, talk to people without getting jealous and angry, but still be jealous, you know? Like worries about me but treats me with love, get’s jealous because they  _ love _ me, not because they think I’m their property.” Gee nods as I speak, then stops walking, grabbing my hands with his.

 

“What you’re telling me, is that you want this perfect guy with all of these qualities, and every damn one describes me. I’m the jealous type, but not over the top, I care about the people I’m with, I never use them, but most importantly, I never treat someone as though they are property. I know Frank, he gets jealous, but only with the people he loves. But I have never seen him like this. But what you just described to me, isn’t him. He gets angry, unreasonably angry most of the time. He is extremely possessive, and can’t always control his temper. He’s a lot like his father that way. But me, I’m everything you said you are looking for. Just, just take a chance with me?” He leans his head down and kisses me, more passionately this time, and I instantly melt into it. He brings his hands to the back of my head, pulling gently on my hair. We pull away from each other gasping, lips kiss swollen and red.    
  


“We’ll, uh, we’ll continue this later.” I say. Pressing my forehead to his.

 

“Promise?” He asks.

 

“Promise.”

 

“Frank, you out here?” Ray asks once we step outside. 

 

“Over here.” We hear him call. Nearing him, I notice how on edge he looks.  _ This was supposed to be a fun day, and I’ve fucked it up.  _

 

“You alright?” I ask him. He looks at me, then at Gee and shakes his head slightly before looking me in the eye and closing the space between he and I, his arms around my shoulders.

 

“I am now.” He says. Gee backs away from us, making my heart sinking slightly. Frank grabs my hand and kisses my cheek before looking back at the rest of the group. I look at Gee, a frown on my face as I see the hurt in his features. 

 

“We were planning on heading to the next adventure.” Mikey says, looking at Frank. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, you guys alright? You all seem really down.” 

 

“We’re fine, let’s just get going.” I look at the watch on Frank’s wrist,  _ 4:15 _ . 

 

We all walk to the car, Mikey and Gee behind us, Ray in front, whistling and twirling his keys. It isn’t a very long walk, but being next to Frank when he’s in a bad mood makes it feel like a mile. His hand has a death grip on mine, his step sizes larger than mine so he drags me along. When we make it to the car, Frank lets go of my hand and opens the door for me. I fake a smile at him and slide in the car, sitting myself in the middle of the small truck. Frank sits down next to me, his feet pushing mine to the side. He places his hand on my thigh as he looks out the window. I hear the door next to me opens and I see Gee sit down next to me, making me smile. 

 

“Where to?” Ray asks. 

 

“I kinda just want to go home, fuck around a little, watch movies and junk.” Frank looks at me with a confused look in his eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just don’t really feel like being in the city all day.” I say.    
  
“Would you guys be okay if we just screwed around the rest of the day back home?” He asks.

 

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Mikey says, looking at me with a sad and somewhat upset look. 

 

“You guys cool if we run through some place for breakfast on the way back?” Ray asks. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I hear Gee say. His voice calms the anxiety in me that I didn’t realize I had at the moment, soothes me. I look at him and smile, he looks at me and does the same. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.

 

“How are you so comfy?” I ask him, my words turning into a yawn mid sentence.

  
“I don’t know, I guess I just have that quality.” I can hear the smile in his words, his beautiful smile, his adorable smile, his  _ sexy _ smile. I close my eyes and listen to the loud engine of the truck start, before feeling the slight jolt of it moving. I feel Frank's hand grip my thigh tighter, I open my eyes to see him glaring at Gee, so move my head to Frank's should instead. I look back at Gee and see him frown, and I frown back. _ This is going to be a long car ride. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, things will all get better soon. Frankie isn't a bad guy for much longer!


End file.
